The Master Of Death Rises Again
by Alasiir The Ranger
Summary: My first attempt at Fanfiction, Harry defeats Voldemort and starts a new life. Charmed crossover in later chapters, rated M because I'm paranoid.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, Charmed and there relative universes do not belong to me if they did I would be rich and living in a beach house in California with a toilet made of solid gold.

 **Authors Note:** Any feedback is not only welcome but encouraged as this is my first attempt and I would like to learn as I go.

 **The Beginning.**

Harry Potter was unconscious, which in itself is not an unusual occurrence. This was anything but a normal situation because, you see, Harry Potter was dead. He had died just hours before. Let me explain;

The final battle started when Harry led the Order of the Phoenix into the Department of Mysteries to finally face Lord Voldemort after ten years of intense training. Honing his skills in every form of Magical and Muggle combat available, after watching so many of his friends die at the hands of the Death Eater scum, after taking down every member of Voldemort's inner circle including both Malfoy's and extracting any relevant information before ending their existence often in very painful ways. Harry had, what could have only been explained by an incredible stroke of luck, received intel that Voldemort had discovered the location of the Elder wand and that it was buried with that manipulative old coot Dumbledore and was planning on making a move on it.

Knowing that he didn't have long Harry immediately traveled to Hogwarts. Undetected and discreetly removed the elder Wand from Dumbledores cold dead hands, replacing it with an old stick permanently transfigured to look like the Elder Wand, all the while resisting the urge to punch the old man squarely in his ridiculously crooked nose for his part in making sure he never got a real childhood and scheming to turn him into the weapon he had become. Harry sealed the tomb back up before quickly crossing the ward lines to apparate back to the hidden location of the new Order of the Phoenix. He started to plan the ultimate and final end to Lord Voldemort and the liberation of the Wizarding world.

Harry plotted and came up with a way to lure out and dismantle Voldemort's army bit by bit, until only Voldemort was left. By transmitting false information over the link he and Voldemort share to make him believe that Harry would be alone and undefended in various locations and hoping Voldemort would keep sending people until only one location was left. The Veil Room in the Department of Mysteries, and he was the only one left to check it.

Harry could feel death in the air as his feet carried him silently through one of the many empty halls of the Ministry of Magic towards his final destination. As he walked he thought about how he got here, all that he had sacrificed for this end goal to be achieved, and thought about how much easier it would have all been had someone, anyone, other than that crazy old man had been in the know about how Voldemort fixed it so he would remain on this plane of existence. He had of course found and destroyed all the Horcruxes, it hadn't been hard to find them once he learned to look into the Dark Lords head and pluck out information, after all it's how he managed to locate every member of his inner circle.

Harry had never successfully been able to look into Voldemort's mind without being detected, that is until the night when he collected the Elder Wand. Without realising it he had become the Master of Death, and as such his entire being, mind, essence and body had changed to become more compatible with his new role as a powerful immortal being. His control over all magics, especially including the magic of the mind, had increased to the level where no one could match him. He had even managed to take control and plant subliminal suggestions to make sure Voldemort did what Harry wanted him to do on several occasions. An unintended (and painful) side effect of becoming the Master of Death was that his body became completely incompatible with the Horcrux, and as such it was forcefully expelled from his body leaving Harry feeling much lighter than he had ever felt in his life.

Coming out of his thoughts, he entered the round room and calmly said "The Veil Room" and the room begun to spin, then as quickly as it begun it stopped. Harry took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for the coming battle, as he walked the last stretch corridor that led to The Veil Room. Harry took a deep breath and entered the room and immediately saw Voldemort standing by the Veil watching him calmly, as though he still had an army backing him, so calm and collected, that is when Harry **noticed** Voldemort fingering the fake Elder Wand and thought to himself 'so that's why he is so calm he believes he has a wand that can't be beat' inwardly laughing but showing no outward expression, Harry steeled himself and walked fully into the room.

As soon as Harry entered the room the door slammed shut behind him, the sound of a lock clicking into place echoed around the barren room, Voldemort's raspy voice immediately sounded,

"So Harry Potter here we are, just you and me no one to stop me from killing you this time. Today you die and I Lord Voldemort will rule the world unchallenged" Voldemort sneered triumphantly as Harry watched prepared for any sudden movements, Harry looked at Voldemort directly in the eye and holding his stare for several seconds before calmly replying

"Cut the crap Tom, I've personally destroyed your so called 'army' and now it's your turn, it was me who lured you here. Your Horcruxes are gone and now you are mortal and you will be going through that Veil just like countless amounts of scum before you" Harry took great pleasure in watching Voldemort's face pale even more than it's usual colour at hearing his Horcruxes had been destroyed. Harry's instincts immediately told him to duck, although it turned out to be unnecessary, the fake wand Voldemort had pointed at Harry fizzled and burst into flames causing Voldemort to drop it and take a step back in shock before turning to glare at Harry. He burst into laughter before pulling out the real Elder Wand and taunting

"Looking for something Tom, I think you arrived a bit too late, I have the Elder Wand" as Voldemort screamed in anger and yanked out his yew wand, shooting out a bolt of sickly green light at Harry who saw it coming but chose to stay put to show some of his new power.

Voldemort watched in triumph as the Killing Curse hit its mark directly in the chest, his sneer however soon became a look of confusion and fear, as the curse that he had used to kill so many before was simply absorbed leaving a smirking Harry completely unharmed.

"You lose Tom, it's time for you to die and this war to end" Harry confidently said as he looked toward the Veil and waved the Elder Wand in an intricate pattern too quickly for Voldemort to follow. The Veil started to churn uncontrollably before a tentacle of pure energy shot out of the Veil to wrap itself around Voldemort, causing him to drop his wand in shock as he was dragged screaming into Veil of Death. Harry had done it, he had finally beaten Voldemort and ended the war once and for all. He was so tired, tired of everything he had to do in this war, the people he had to torture and kill, the lines he had to cross, the people he lost and he knew what to do. Without one look back Harry confidently walked through the Veil, that had returned to normal and disappeared from the Wizarding World forever.


	2. A New Beginning

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, Charmed and there relative universes do not belong to me if they did I would be rich and living in a beach house in California with a toilet made of solid gold.

 **Authors Note:** Hey guys I just wanted to explain the timeline, so Harry was born in 1980 and Voldemort was resurrected in 1995, after that Harry spent ten years training so Harry was 25 when he beat Voldemort in 2005. I set the charmed verse in 1999 because it was one year after the charmed ones got their powers, Prue is 28 years old and finally this story is pre Paige. I hope that explains everything I'm hoping to make my next chapter longer and I would ask everyone to keep reviewing.

 **A New Beginning.**

Harry was dead, well okay not really. You see, Harry had a suspicion about what the Veil really was and if he was correct, it wasn't designed to kill people. It had been made by Death as a means of traveling between every dimension and every alternate universe to collect and ferry the dead to the afterlife, as the Master of Death Harry believed he could use and control the Veil safely. His theory having been proven somewhat true when he had successfully controlled the Veil to pull Voldemort through it, he thought 'what the hell, what's the worst that could happen' reassured by the familiar feeling of his shrunken chest weighing down his coat pocket, Harry thought back to his actions whilst Voldemort was being devoured by the Veil.

 **Flashback Start.**  
As Voldemort was being sucked into the violently churning Veil, Harry pulled out his trusty Holly and Phoenix feather wand letting his fingers brush lightly over the smooth surface, silently apologising for his actions to come.

Harry sighed slightly and allowed the wand to slip from his fingers and clatter to the hard stone floor, wincing at the sharp pang of sadness at loss of one of his most prized possessions. Harry turned back to the churning arch just in time to watch the last part of Voldemort roughly yanked into the Veil, never to be seen again.  
 **Flashback End.**

Harry had decided to save the Order of the Phoenix the time that they would inevitably spend searching for him, by instead allowing them to believe that after an intense battle between himself and Voldemort, a spell must have been cast that had completely destroyed their physical forms leaving only their wands scattered callously on the stone floor of the Veil Room.

 **Now.**  
Harry was jarred awake as he felt himself falling through the air and roughly hitting the damp cement floor, groaning in pain as he noticed his arm was broken, so gathering his strength he summoned the Deathly Hallows to him. His eyes widening in surprise as they started to glow ominously before dissolving into a thick black smoke that was then sucked into his chest. Harry gasped at the feeling of the Hallows becoming part of him and feeling their ancient power, not knowing what he would do without a wand Harry gently grasped his broken arm to support it until he could get medical treatment. Harry yelped a little as his hand started to emit a golden glow, and he felt the bone in his arm knit itself back together, before the light receded back into his body.

Harry wiggled his fingers and was surprised to feel no pain, rising from the ground Harry glanced around to see if he could deduce where he was but all he could see in his immediate area was a few smelly overfilled dumpsters and damp walls. He started to walk towards the opening of the ally, making sure he looked presentable by waving his hand and transfiguring his scruffy over sized clothes into a nice looking black suit and a long cashmere trench coat. He smoothed his hair over and taking off his fake glasses, stepped out onto a busy street.

As Harry walked down the busy street thinking about what he should do but decided that first he should find out exactly where he was. With a goal in mind Harry walked confidently through the streets until he found a cash machine,  
walking up to it he hovered his hand over the screen and concentrated until his hand begun to glow again until the machine asked him to specify the amount of dollars he would like to withdraw. 'Ah, so I'm somewhere in America then' Harry thought to himself and finally settled on a couple hundred dollars. Putting the money into his new coat pocket, Harry started to walk until he caught sight of a small newsagents at the end of the street and changed direction until he was at the door. Harry entered the small shop and started to look around. He absently picked up the nearest newspaper out of habit before paying and leaving.

Harry sat down heavily on a park bench and pulled out the paper he had picked up glancing at the title 'The San Fransisco Chronicle, okay so I'm in San Fransisco not too bad' then he glanced at the date 'Monday 5th July 1999, hmm that's odd it was Tuesday 5th July 2005 when I left, so I have gone back in time six years but am I still in the same universe?' Harry knew he had to make sure he'd left his universe behind completely so he stood up and hesitantly made sure no one was watching before he disapparated.

A 25 year old well dressed man suddenly appeared in a deserted field in Scotland and started to look around. Harry had already been to several locations before attempting to apparate to the Hogwarts ward line as a last resort, after all he had to make sure the Veil had worked and as far as he could tell it had, he could find no evidence of the Wizarding World, so gathering his wits, he realised there must have been a reason why he appeared in San Fransisco. Harry decided to return and figure out why the Veil had sent him there.

It had been three weeks since Harry had arrived in this new world. He had registered as a citizen, bought a large old Manor House on Prescott Street and had gotten a job at a local museum identifying and cataloguing recently found artefacts. It had been a pleasant change to live a normal life for once without the threat of imminent death, he had even managed to get into a pattern and begun to enjoy life, for once he felt free to live as he wished without others telling him what to do.

It was a slightly bored Harry that awoke on Saturday morning, the night before he had realised that he had been here for three weeks and still hadn't, out of habit, made any friends so he decided today would be a good a time as any. So he dressed in black jeans with a black AC/DC t-shirt and plain black button up shirt and finished it all off with a pair of solid black boots and the long cashmere trench coat he had transfigured the day he arrived. After he was ready Harry headed to a local coffee shop, a short walking distance from the museum he worked at, with the intention of making friends or at the very least having a decent conversation with someone who wasn't his boss.


	3. Charmed (Preview)

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter, Charmed and there relative universes do not belong to me if they did I would be rich and living in a beach house in California with a toilet made of solid gold.

 **Authors Note:** This is all I have at the moment. Sorry everyone but I am having a huge writers block and was lucky to get this much out.

 **Charmed.**

As Harry was making his way to the coffee shop our story shifts to the kitchen of three sisters, two of which were arguing quite heatedly,

"Phoebe you need to stay here with the gas man, it's not like you have a job to go to" Piper argued exaustedly through her red face, Phoebe shouted straight back,

"Oh so just because I don't have a job means I can't have a life does it? I told you I was going out today, why can't you just take a few hours off?", as the argument continued to go back and forth, the eldest sister Prue had finally had enough,

"Will you two stop acting like children! You're adults for crying out loud, so just grow up and act like it" Prue shouted as she grabbed her keys and stormed out the house to cool off leaving two slightly stunned and very guilty sisters to finally decide that Phoebe would stay at home with the gas man and take care of all the details.

Prue was sitting behind the wheel of her car driving around town, silently fuming and lost in thought, until she caught sight of a young man crossing the road right in front of her car. She slammed on the brakes but not in time to stop her car from hitting him. As soon as the car stopped she leapt out, phone in hand, to call an ambulance but was surprised to see up the man she hit trying to get to his feet. She quickly moved right up to him and stopped him from getting up.

"Oh my god are you alright, I'm so sorry" Prue babbled starting to hyperventilate,

"I'm okay, look I just think my shoulder is dislocated, I'll be fine if I can get it back in" Harry tried to assure her as he winced and went to grab his arm to pop it back in. Prue once again stopped him,

"Oh no you don't, you could hurt yourself more. I hit you I'm taking you to the emergency room" she stated firmly as she guided Harry over to the passenger side door and into the car, Harry finally relented when he realised she wasn't going to give in and settled into the passenger seat.

Prue had stayed with Harry at the hospital while they fixed his arm and apologised repeatedly, finally Harry had enough and said quite loudly,

"Prue" when he had her attention he smiled he leant over and grabbed her hand gently.

"Prue it's okay, I know you didn't mean too, look at me I'm fine" Harry stated as he let go of her hand and shook out his arms gently all the time smiling reassuringly.

"Besides I was going out to meet some new people, it looks like that part of my plan worked out" his gentle smile becoming a crooked grin as Prue blushed slightly,

"Yeah but I'm positive you didn't want to meet someone by being hit by their car" Prue replied as Harry began to rise from the gurney and put his coat back on and saying,

"If you really want to make it up to me you could go to dinner with me?" He said smiling at the blush once again forming on Prue's face. As she was about to answer her phone went off so instead she looked at him questioningly,

"Go on" Harry smiled slightly as she answered her phone retuning the smile.

"Hello, what's up?" she said visibly annoyed before her face paled and she told the person on the phone that she was on the way and hanging up, Harry noticed her face and asked,

"What's wrong?" She shook her head slightly before saying,"My sister, she was just attacked, I have to get home" Harry's tone softened before asking,

"Is she okay? Would you like me to go with you?" Prue was surprised at the caring tone in his voice. Usually someone you just met let alone someone you just hit with your car wouldn't be so considerate, but somehow she knew he was being honest.

"Yeah she is fine, just a bit shocked. Do you want me to drop you off somewhere on the way? It's the least I could do" he thought about it to himself before saying

"Well if you're going by Prescott Street you could drop me off home" he suggested as Prue looked a little surprised before smiling and replying,

"Yeah I could definitely drop you off as it is on my way home, I live on Prescott Street as well"

As it turned out Prue's house was closer so he just told her to drive home and he would walk the rest of the way. It didn't take long to get to Prue's house and they both got out of the car, they turned to look at each other but just as she opened her mouth to say something they both heard a worried voice call out

" Prue! Thank god you're here…" But cut herself off when she saw Harry standing quite close to Prue

"Oh I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" Piper asked awkwardly, Prue sighed and said

"No, you're not. Harry this is my sister Piper, Piper this is Harry, I just met him"

"Hiya Piper nice to meet you" Harry offered his hand out to Piper who shook his hand and responded

"Nice to meet you too Harry" before seeming to remember why she came out turning to Prue

"Phoebe is okay just a bit freaked out" she said before lowering her voice and continuing

"But something else has happened" hoping Prue would understand, Prue immediately replied

"Good, Harry could you wait out here for a bit I need to talk to my sister?"

"No problem take your time" Harry responded calmly before the two sisters made their way into the house.


End file.
